


Desperation

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still smells like battle, like ozone and sweat and adrenaline. It’s intoxicating and if Tony wasn’t so close already, just the heady scent would be enough to bring him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Because WHY NOT

“Get this  _off_ ,” Steve breathes, hands in Tony’s hair and mouth slick against his. Tony fights with the armour, gasping as Steve bites at his lips, sucks on his tongue, distracts him with quick fingers and quicker kisses. Finally, he can’t take it anymore, and he grabs one of Steve’s hands, pressing it against the mechanism on his side. The armour falls away with a soft clatter, and Steve is on him immediately, hands finding his wrists and pinning them up above his head. The thin body suit does nothing to hide just how much Tony wants this, and he whines when Steve shoves a leg between his thighs.

Tony arches into it, biting his lip as Steve trails kisses down his throat, tracing his tongue around where the suit zips up. Adrenaline buzzes through his system like nine cups of coffee, and all he wants is for Steve to get him off, for Steve to pin him down and take him, just like this. Steve leans in for another kiss, tightening his fingers to a degree that is just that touch too much, and Tony gasps.

“You like that?”

“Come  _on_ ,” Tony snaps, his body moving of its own volition. Steve’s thigh shoves him higher, tighter against him, and Tony fights against him, cock trapped heavy in his body suit. Steve smiles wicked at him and begins rocking against him, building a speed that has Tony’s eyes slamming shut.

“Perfect, perfect, keep going,” Tony breathes, tilting his head to catch Steve’s lips, desperation a heady thrum through his blood. Steve’s cowl scratches against his cheek, but he doesn’t care, doesn’t notice, just wants more of this _, moremoremore_.

Steve groans against his mouth, his free hand slipping down the front of Tony’s suit and touching light on the arc reactor. Tony pants against Steve’s lips, eyes squeezing shut from the friction of the suit and the leather he can  _just_  feel catching on his cock. He needs more pressure, more  _everything_ , and Steve leans further into him, kissing over to his ear. “How much?”

Groaning, Tony tilts his head back. “If you have to ask, you’re doing it wrong.”

“Don’t  _tease,_ ” Steve says, grinding down hard, and Tony whimpers. It’s embarrassing how close he is just from some desperate rubbing off. But Steve still smells like battle, like ozone and sweat and adrenaline. It’s intoxicating and if Tony wasn’t so close already, just the heady scent would be enough to bring him there.

“If the cot wasn’t over in the corner, I would have you already,” Steve says, nipping at his ear. “You wouldn’t have time to get out of your body suit, just the zipper in the back so I could slip two fingers into you right then and there.” Steve’s hand starts moving again, further down until he rubs hard against Tony’s stomach. Tony keens. “And you would be trapped inside, unable to come, while I drove you insane. And you would  _love_  it. Just like you love this. So close but not  _quite_.”

“If you don’t touch me, I will find a way to make you suffer,” Tony says, need heavy in his tone. Steve laughs, kissing at his ear, before he finally touches him, grinding up with his thigh at the same time. Tony shudders, almost there, fingers twitching in their hold above his head. Steve catches his shoulder with his teeth, grinds up again, a sharp jerk of his hips, and Tony gasps, his cock jerking painfully in his suit. Steve’s fingers slide rough over the material and Tony is coming, a choked moan holding in his throat. Steve groans against him, hips still rotating against his, hand still rubbing hard over his cock, and Tony shudders with it.

“Steve, Steve, come on, come  _on_ ,” Tony says, and Steve gasps, driving Tony further up the wall, and Tony bites his lip against the interested twitch in his stomach. There’s an uncomfortable wetness against his cock, now, but it doesn’t matter because Steve shakes against him, the shift and pull of his body intoxicating, and Tony hates that Steve still has his wrists pinned.

He tugs on them, once, twice, and Steve lets him go, wraps his arms tight around Tony’s waist instead.  Tony gets his thumbs under Steve’s cowl and pushes it away, running his fingers through Steve’s loose hair. “We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Before you even have a chance to remove the armour? I might like to try it sometime with you still mostly in it.” Steve grins when Tony gives him a wide eyed look. “Never thought about it?”

“I need to tell the papers that you are  _not_  a vanilla, 40’s throwback. You have more kinks than I do, Rogers.”

Steve shakes his head and presses a light kiss against Tony’s mouth before pushing back, hands brushing light over Tony’s sides. “Hi.”

“Hello. We didn’t die today.” Tony pecks him on the lips and then winces. “Now, synthetic material doesn’t breathe well and the cot is looking  _amazing_ , so, let me up?”

Steve leans further into him, working off one glove with his teeth. “Or?”

“Or we can continue right here, that works too, you’re trying to kill me,” Tony says before Steve catches him up in another hungry kiss. 


End file.
